Uncompleted Fanfics
by Myra109
Summary: A collection of all my uncompleted projects/ideas. Feel free to adopt/continue an idea!
1. Author's Note

This is basically just my uncompleted projects.

This is going to be a collection of:

-Ideas I've had but never written

-Stuff I have started to write but never finished.

-And other stuff like that.

Some of these will have up to 3, 000 words while others will only be a paragraph. There will be a variety of fandoms.

You are welcome to adopt/continue an idea, and I only have three requirements:

-PM me or review (although I prefer a Message/PM) to tell me which idea you will be continuing, so that I can read the story!

-Give me credit for the idea. It does not have to be anything extravagant. An 'The idea was Myra109's' will suffice.

-If you use the chapter that I have written (some of these will already have a chapter or part of a chapter written), you need to give me credit for that, as well. Example: 'the first chapter is Myra109's, the rest are mine' or 'the first section (until the first line break) was written by Myra109, the rest is my work.'

Thank you, and I hope to see people adopting these ideas/stories! Have a nice day!


	2. H2O: Just Add Water (Lewis Self Harm AU)

**FANDOM: H2O: Just Add Water**

**Characters: Zane and Lewis as the main characters with Cleo, Rikki, and Emma as additional characters**

**WARNINGS: Depression and self harm! Possible suicidal thoughts!**

**Title: The Last Night (You'll Spend Alone) [Lyrics from The Last Night by Skillet. Title can be changed]**

**Summary: **The cuts on his wrists stung painfully. Maybe it was from his sleeve being so harshly yanked over them… or maybe the pain was a reminder that Zane had seen the cuts. And Lewis sure as heck knew that Zane wouldn't let it go." Or Lewis is self harming and Zane finds out and is determined to help him. AU

* * *

_"Yep. She's saying we don't need you."_

Another cut, another sting.

_"Why are you always trying to fix everything, Lewis?"_

Two more cuts, simply because that had come from Cleo.

_"You're not one of us, Lewis."_

He started cutting, and he didn't stop for a long time.

Cleo was right. He would never be one of them; he would always be the fourth wheel, the geek, the one who tries to understand but never will because he's not like them. He doesn't have the same bond with them as they do with each other. He's the outsider. He's the failure. He's the mistake, the one who was never meant to discover their secret and they would be much better off if he'd never found out, if he wasn't around anymore. In Lewis's eyes, he was nothing.

He remembered the first time he hurt himself. It was clumsy and painful and messy, and he was sure he would never do it again. Cleo had some new friends and didn't have as much time for him anymore; it hadn't been a well thought out decision when he pressed that razor against his skin, and he was positive he would never do it again after that catastrophe.

But then, he did it again. And again. And again. He got better at it the more he did it; there was less of a mess, less of a risk of infection, less fear that he would hit an artery or cut too deep. He knew where to cut to avoid hitting any veins and how to keep the cuts from being seen. He was an expert in first aid by now and never left a trace of blood. No one knew Lewis hurt himself, and he would make sure no one ever did.

Lewis washed the blade off before placing it back in the medicine cabinet, and he grabbed a roll of bandages off of the shelf. After disinfecting the cuts, he wrapped the bandages around his forearms, making sure to wrap them tightly. Lewis didn't usually cut his wrists; it was too obvious, too easy to see if his sleeve so much as slipped up slightly. But he'd run out of room on his thighs and stomach.

He'd cut himself a lot after the incident at Mako, the night the girls made the storm. He'd cut himself so much, he'd covered his entire stomach in bloody valleys. He'd been so distraught that he'd thrown caution and logic to the wind, which resulted in him nearly bleeding out on the bathroom floor. Luckily, Lewis had come back to himself and bandaged his stomach and thighs before he required a hospital visit.

Now, Lewis was cutting his wrists when he needed the relief, which made the cuts harder to hide, but it wasn't like anyone really paid attention to him anyway.

Lewis knew that he should've stopped cutting long ago. He knew that he never should've started self harming, but it was all he had left.

Lewis was the geek, the loser, the dork, the invisible nerd. At least that's how everyone at school saw him.

He only had three friends. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo, but were they really his friends? He did everything to help them, occasionally risking his life, but he would never truly be one of them because even though he knew the secret, he didn't share the secret. He wasn't half fish; he didn't have a tail. He wasn't connected to magic like they were. He wondered… if they could go back to the day of the pool party, would they stop him from finding out? Would their lives be better if he had never discovered their secret?

The What ifs were what really drove Lewis crazy because what ifs were something you couldn't get an answer to, something that nagged at you and lingered in the back of your brain.

What would have happened if Lewis never found out? Would Cleo have drifted away from him until they weren't even friends any more? What would have been different?

Lewis was selfless and protective and curious, and the girls hated him for that. At least Lewis thought they did; they sure acted like it.

Lewis wondered what he did wrong. Why did Rikki jump at every opportunity to make fun of him or even flat out insult him? Why did Emma look at him strangely, like he shouldn't even be there, like he didn't belong? Why did Cleo scream at him for smothering her instead of just talking to him about it? If she would've said something to him about it, he would've backed off, but she bottled it up until she yelled at him. But Lewis couldn't blame her. He should've known he was smothering her; he should've given her some space. But he didn't know how she felt even though he should've noticed, should've picked up on her feelings, and now, he didn't have a girlfriend and might have lost Cleo as a friend.

The girls were avoiding him, probably for Cleo's sake, and he was alone.


	3. Loud House (Lincoln Kidnapped AU)

**FANDOM: Loud House**

**Summary: **"I just want to protect my most important valuables- you guys." -Lynn Loud Sr., Lock N' Loud. The Loud kids should've locked the door… Lincoln is kidnapped.

* * *

Lynn and Rita Loud were out on a date night, and that date went late into that Friday night. All of their children were fast asleep in their beds with pleasant dreams dancing around in their heads.

Lori was dreaming of her Boo-boo Bear…

Leni was dreaming of fashion and clothes galore…

Luna was dreaming of playing Times Square on New Years Eve…

Luan was dreaming of her favorite puppet…

Lynn Jr. was dreaming of winning a basketball championship…

Lucy was dreaming of vampires…

Lisa was dreaming of discovering the cure for cancer…

Lana was dreaming of mud…

Lola was dreaming of being a princess…

Lilly was dreaming of candy and toys…

Their dreams were pleasant and continuous, but one child's dream was interrupted.

Lincoln Loud was dreaming of being a ghost hunter/superhero, resulting from watching ARGG! and reading Ace Savvy until his eyes ached, when he was jolted out of his sleep by someone roughly shaking him.

"Lynn?" he muttered. His athletic sister was the only one with such strength and calloused skin as the hand shaking him. "It's the middle of the night. Why-"

"Quiet," an unfamiliar voice hissed.

Lincoln pried his eyes open, and he was left stranded somewhere between wakefulness and slumber as his eyes landed on a man he didn't know.

The man was tall, but not quite as tall as Lincoln's dad, and was burly with more muscle than fat. He had some stubble on his chin and cruel, dark eyes glinting in the night, like black coals. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans and a jacket with the hood up.

He was also holding a knife to Lincoln's throat.

He clamped a hand over Lincoln's mouth before the boy could scream, and he growled, "Get up and come with me, or I will use this on your entire family," he said, digging the knife deeper into Lincoln's neck.

Lincoln swallowed and nodded before grunting as the man pulled him into a sitting position before heaving the boy to his feet.

"Put on your shoes," the man ordered, and Lincoln slipped on his tennis shoes, the knife poking his side and never leaving his skin as he fumbled to put his shoes on, apprehension in his veins.

The man peaked out of the doorway before opening the door fully and tugging Lincoln into the hallway, shutting Lincoln's bedroom door quietly behind him.

Lincoln was led down the hallway, past three bedrooms that held six of his sisters and he was only a few feet from his other four sisters when they turned towards the staircase, but he couldn't make any move to call for help or to run, not without putting his family at risk.

Lincoln had an idea, but it was a long shot.

He took a step forward, and the man followed Lincoln without even an inch between Lincoln's back and the man's chest. Putting him right where Lincoln needed him.

The man put his weight on a patch of the floor, and the floorboards creaked, loudly, causing the man to freeze.

The man paused for several seconds before shoving Lincoln forward and forcing the boy down the steps and out the open front door.

Lincoln could only pray somebody had heard the creaking floorboard and had seen the man taking Lincoln from his home, his family, from his life, but he couldn't help but feel fear that luck may not have been on his side.

Little did Lincoln know, someone had heard them. After awakening and peaking into the hallway, curiously, she'd seen a man she didn't know with a knife pressed against her brother's side. In fear, the little girl retreated to her number one hiding place and watched as her brother was taken right in front of her. The door closed behind Lincoln and his kidnapper…

And a dark haired young girl trembled inside of the vents…


	4. I Am Mother (Continuation Of Movie)

**Fandom: I Am Mother**

**Title:** **We Have Each Other (Title based off of We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin) [Title can be changed]**

**Summary:** In the span of one week, her entire world had been flipped upside down and everything she thought she knew had been turned on its head. Now, she is safe (hopefully, anyway) inside a bunker with a baby to take care of. Join Daughter as she navigates the new chapter of her life that is motherhood while still trying to cope with everything she has learned in the past few days. Picks up where I Am Mother left off.


	5. Annabelle Trilogy (Misc Ideas)

**Fandom:** **Annabelle Creation**

**Title My Strength Is You [Title can be changed]**

**Summary:** In a world where Carla gets possessed instead of Janice, Janice and Linda are basically badasses and work together to escape Annabelle and hopefully get rid of her for good. AU

* * *

**Fandom:** **Annabelle Trilogy**

**Title: We Will Not Fall (We Are Stronger Together) [Title can be changed]**

**Summary:** Annabelle's reign of terror has gone on long enough. Judy, Lea, Janice, and Linda meet and unite together to find a way to defeat Annabelle once and for all. AU, ages/timeline have been changed. Sequel to (but can stand alone) My Strength Is You.

-Janice was not possessed (if you adopt this story, you can choose to just do Linda. Janice was my favorite character before she got possessed, so that's why I included her in the story idea.)

AU Moment: Annabelle does not have to wait 12 years to attack.

Lea: 7 years old (Under a year old when Annabelle first attacked her family)

Janice and Linda (Annabelle Creation) : 14 years old (7 years old when Annabelle first attacked them)

Judy (Annabelle Comes Home): 11 years old (Annabelle attacked her, Mary Ellen, and Daniella a few months ago, on her eleventh birthday)

Time Line:

Annabelle Creation: summer of 2012

Annabelle: fall of 2012

(Annabelle was bounced around quite a bit, attacking many people, until the Warrens locked her in the case in 2018)

Annabelle Comes Home: August of 2019


	6. H2O: Just Add Water (Lewis Hurt AU)

**FANDOM: H2O: JUST ADD WATER**

**Title:** **You've Always Been There For Me**

**Summary:** (Now It's My Turn To Be There For You). Lewis has always been there for Cleo, but when he is seriously hurt in the episode Stormy Weather, it's Cleo's turn to be there for him. AU

* * *

_"Cleo, I know you'll probably be back to normal by the time you get this, but I want you to know that I'm heading to Mako. I'll be there soon."_

A click sounded as the message ended, and the three mermaids glanced at each other before their gazes drifted to the TV, where a news report was speaking of the biggest storm on record occurring on Mako the previous night.

"Lewis," Cleo murmured before she was on her feet and running for the door to the JuiceNet Café, followed by Emma and Rikki.

The three girls glanced around to make sure no one was looking before diving into the ocean and darting towards Mako, plowing through the water as though it were only air.

They arrived at Mako Island in no time, and after Rikki dried them off and they transformed back to normal, Cleo stared at the fallen and splintered trees, the trampled and uprooted bushes, debris lying across the beach, before turning to her two friends.

"What if we can't find him?" Cleo asked, her voice breaking.

"Look," Emma told her. "We don't even know that he's here. He could've gotten off the island before the storm hit."

"Um, about that…" Rikki muttered, and they followed her gaze to a very familiar gray boat sitting on the beach, soaked and surrounded by broken tree branches and clumps of dirt and cracked, fallen leaves.

"Lewis's boat," Cleo realized. "That means he was here, but it also means he never left."

"Let's not panic yet," Emma said, rationally. "Lewis has to be around here somewhere, so start looking."

The three of them split off into different directions, and as Cleo headed down the path (although it wasn't much of a path anymore) to the left of the beach, she stepped over bushes and fallen trees and branches, searching for her best friend.

She thought of all the times she'd taken him for granted. All the times he'd protected her and her secret without expecting anything in return. All the times he worked hard, staying up all night and experimenting instead of having fun with his friends, to help her solve the mystery of her transformation and the Moon Pool and Mako Island. And all the times she ignored him or brushed him off or rolled her eyes when he warned her to be careful, even though he was just trying to help.

What if she never found him? Or what if she did, and she found him… dead? What if she'd lost her best friend since she was five years old for good? What would she do without Lewis? She hadn't realized how much she needed him- how much all three of them needed him- until he may not be around anymore.

She prayed for Lewis to be all right, but her hope was dwindling the further she walked.

Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he dead? Would she ever be able to tell him how much he meant to her? Would she ever be able to make up for all the times she ignored him or took him for granted? Would she-

A miracle happened. A soft groan sounded from nearby, a male groan.

Cleo spun around and followed the sound to a pile of branches and medium sized rocks; she listened intently and heard a moan of pain coming from the pile of debris, and Cleo searched the land with her eyes for Rikki and Emma, but came up empty. There was no way she could move all of this on her own.

"EMMA! RIKKI!" she wailed before beginning to dig. She could barely pick up some of the rocks with two hands, they were so heavy, and she chucked them as far away as she could, which was about a meter away.

Cleo had barely made a dent in the pile of debris when Emma and Rikki appeared at her side, worry shining in their eyes as they watched her dig through the pile of debris in search of the blonde boy.

"Help me!" Cleo begged.

Rikki was the first to bend down beside her and start throwing rocks left and right before Emma joined them.

They finally got rid of all the rocks but a very heavy, large, leafy tree branche remained.

"Cleo, use your powers," Emma said.

Honestly, Cleo was kind of afraid to use your powers after they went out of control that morning, but she had to try. For Lewis.

Cleo concentrated and watched as the branch rose before throwing it as far away as she could; without the branch in the way, Cleo could see Lewis clearly.

He was pretty battered, but it was obviously Lewis. His blonde hair was threaded with clumps of dirt and leaves, and there were bruises covering his face. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a disgusting bruise in the shape of a thick line where the tree branch had been pinning him to the ground all night. Cleo would be surprised if he _didn't_ have any broken bones. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow and worryingly small. Cuts covered his face, and his features twisted in pain and discomfort as he shifted before crying out in agony as the movement irritated his injuries.

Cleo knelt beside Lewis and placed her hands on either side of his face to keep his head still. She vaguely noticed Emma desperately searching for a signal on her phone.

"Why does the emergency number require a signal anyway?" she muttered.

Cleo wasn't focused on Emma or Rikki or anything except for Lewis.

"Lewis?" she murmured.

"Don't hurt me, please," Lewis whispered. His voice sounded so raspy, he practically gurgled the words. He tried to get away from her but didn't make it a millimeter before collapsing again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Cleo mumbled, on the verge of tears. "How could you ever think that, Lewis?"

"The moon," he rasped.

Cleo gasped before turning to a puzzled Emma and Rikki.

"Don't you understand?" Cleo cried. "We were moonstruck. We made the storm. We did this to Lewis."

You could've heard a pin drop as Rikki and Emma processed her words, and Cleo turned to her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Lewis," she sobbed. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

Lewis's eyes began to close.

"Stay awake, Lewis! Stay awake!" Cleo begged.

Lewis couldn't have obeyed if he wanted to; his injuries, the pain… it was too much, and the agony dragged him into the dreaded sea of unconsciousness.

"I can't get a signal!" Emma finally growled in frustration, pocketing her phone. "We'll need to take his boat back to the mainland."

"We can't risk moving him!" Rikki exclaimed, gesturing to the injured boy. "If we jostle his injuries, we could kill him!"

Emma frantically looked around, gesticulating with her hands uselessly as she tried to think of a solution. They all noticed how she seemed to look everywhere but at their battered and beaten friend, but no one blamed her for it.

"We… We need to make some kind of a stretcher!" she decided. "Rikki, find some long, durable branches. I'll find some vines and stuff to tie them together. Cleo, stay with Lewis," Emma ordered, leaving no room for argument, not that either of the girls even thought of arguing with her at a time like this.

Emma and Rikki raced off in separate directions, leaving Cleo with Lewis.

Tears welled in her eyes, pouring down her cheeks as she stared at the bruised, sun burnt face of her best friend, as though she were trying to will him to open his eyes, to see those sky blue irises staring back at her.

Lewis's face stayed just as blank as ever, and he looked almost dead lying there on the rough ground, covered in contusions and his own blood, his clothes ripped and wrinkled, his skin baked an ugly, painful red color.

"I'm so sorry, Lewis," she murmured, gripping his limp hand tightly in her own. "I'm so sorry. I-I know I take you for granted a lot, but I-I need you. Please don't leave me."

Lewis remained unresponsive, and she dissolved into tears.


	7. H2O: Just Add Water (Zane Hurt AU

**Fandom: H2O: Just Add Water**

**Title: If I Should Fall (Would You Catch Me?)**

**Summary:** What if Zane was actually hurt during that dirt bike accident, and he wasn't just trying to trick Rikki? What if he went into a coma? Will he ever wake up? And what will happen if he does? AU. Zane/Rikki

* * *

_Chapter 1: Come Back To Me (No Promises)_

Rikki watched. She watched as Zane's dirt bike flipped and went tumbling through midair, flipping over itself while Zane remained tangled up in it. The clatter of the metal crashing against each other, the cracks of bones breaking, the pained screams torn from Zane's mouth and just barely muffled by his helmet. It was all so loud… and then it was silent. The dirt bike rested in a broken heap in the center of the tracks with Zane lying in an even born broken heap less than three or four feet away from the dirt bike.

Rikki half expected Zane to jump up, arms in the air, laughing, perfectly fine. She half expected Zane to wait for her to run over before perking up, the whole crash having been a rouse to see if she still cared or not. But no. Rikki dashed over to Zane, rolling him onto his bike and tugging off his helmet, tossing it to the side. She leaned over him, waiting for a breath, a flinch, a groan, any sign of life.

Zane didn't give her one.

She could vaguely hear the sirens of an ambulance wailing in the distance and assumed someone had called 911, probably Nate, who was standing off to the side, too stunned to move, a phone held in limp fingers. The normally selfish beyond selfish Nate had paled until if Rikki didn't know any better, she'd think she was seeing a ghost. If Zane had been breathing, Rikki might have worried Nate would collapse at any second…

But Zane wasn't breathing, and he was her top priority right now.

Rikki couldn't perform CPR. After applying the gentlest pressure on his ribs, she immediately knew they were broken. Zane wasn't unhealthily thin by any means, but he was lean enough so that she could feel the indent where the crack in his ribs was. She worried CPR would cause the broken ribs to puncture his lungs, if they weren't punctured already.

As if on cue, the ambulance whirled into the dirt bike center, and paramedics rolled a stretcher beside Zane and Rikki. It all happened so fast… Zane being pulled away from her, placed on the stretcher with an oxygen mask over his face and paramedics injecting needles and gathering bandages and trying to hide their worry over the injured boy (but that wasn't right. They shouldn't be worried. Zane wasn't that hurt, and if he was… if Zane Bennett was proud of one thing, it was his ability to bounce back from everything. Zane would bounce back from this… right?). A paramedic asked if there were any relatives of Zane's, and when everyone shook their heads, Nate pushed Rikki forward.

"This is his girlfriend," Nate told the paramedic, and Rikki frowned at him in bewilderment.

"Whether you two have grown apart or not, he still cares about you. More than you probably know or will ever know," Nate responded to her confused frown, quietly, to avoid others overhearing. "He's going to want you there when he wakes up."

(If he wakes up, you mean…)

The paramedic nodded. "You can ride."

Rikki didn't say anything as she climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat on the bench, grasping Zane's limp hand and praying for a sign. Any sign. A flutter of the eyelids, a gasp, the twitch of his fingers. Anything that was a change from the motionless, barely breathing boy before her. Zane was always so full of life, that impish smirk plastered on his face, spirit bursting from him sometimes in a mean way, sometimes in a good way, but always there. Zane was always moving, tapping his fingers, flexing his wrists, bouncing his leg, and he always did it without appearing hyperactive and instead laid back, despite the obvious tension that came when he had to sit still. Zane was always moving, living, laughing, speaking… Now, he wasn't doing any of those things.

(Now he just looked dead, but he couldn't be dead because Zane was always there, whether Rikki wanted him there or not. He wouldn't just leave Nate or his dad like that. He wouldn't just leave her like that.)

Tiny mountains climbed on a heart monitor, small and nearly flat, but Rikki didn't mind how sluggish the beeps sounded as long as it was beeping because when Zane was motionless, silent, and completely and utterly unconscious and looking painfully lifeless on that stretcher, the sluggish beeps were her only reassurance that Zane was still alive, that Zane was still in there, that he hadn't abandoned her.

(Like she'd abandoned him so many times during their relationship, during their friendship.)

The drive to the hospital couldn't seem fast enough, but it was probably only a few minutes before they were screaming into the parking lot of the hospital. Rikki had followed the stretcher, almost numb with worry, until a nurse had gently pulled her back when the swinging hospital doors shut behind the hospital staff gently pushing the stretcher down the hallway, leaving Rikki behind in the waiting room.

Rikki didn't know who to call. Rikki loved her father, but the man was still iffy around Zane, and her father couldn't offer her the comfort she needed right now. Cleo and Emma seemed like the obvious choice; they were her best friends, but while Rikki is sure they'd come running if they heard Zane was hurt, it wouldn't be for Zane, at least not entirely. They'd come for her, and Rikki needed someone that cared about Zane, someone who understood her worry. Zane's dad was away on his business trip, and Rikki didn't have his phone number anyway. There was only one person she could think of that would come for both Rikki and Zane. Someone who cared about Zane enough to experience the same worry Rikki was feeling. Someone who could understand and comfort Rikki. In fact, over the past few months, he'd become a closer friend to Zane than Nate ever was (but don't tell Nate that). And unlike Rikki, he had never stopped trying when it came to Zane. Zane could be arrogant and annoying, but unlike Rikki, he never stopped trying to see the good in Zane.

There was no doubt in Rikki's mind. He was the friend she needed right now.

Rikki brought out her cell phone and pressed his caller ID. It rang only twice before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lewis," Rikki began. "I need you to come to Gold Coast Hospital. Zane's hurt."

Lewis was there in record time. It seemed to Rikki that the second she hung up the phone, Lewis was at her side. Lewis and Rikki had never been extremely close, not like Lewis and Cleo, but they were friends, and they'd always come through for each other.

The best part about Lewis, Rikki found, was that he didn't try to give her false assurances. He didn't tell her it was all going to be okay, that Zane would bounce back, that a happy ending would surely come… he didn't lie to her. They barely spoke, in fact. But Lewis stayed by her side, and for Rikki, that was enough. If there a possibility Zane could be leaving her, she wanted someone to be with her, someone she knew wouldn't leave.

Rikki didn't call Cleo or Emma. It wasn't because she didn't want them there, but it was because she wanted to know how Zane was doing before she called them. Emma and Cleo were great friends, and Rikki would do anything for them, but they were the type to feed people that were hurting false assurances. It'll all be okay. Zane will be fine. You know Zane; he's too stubborn to let something like this take him down. And while they were nice to try and make her feel better, that wasn't what Rikki needed right now. She needed to know if Zane was okay, not be told that he would be okay when in reality, no one knew that for sure.

Rikki didn't want to talk because she's almost positive that if she opened her mouth, the only thing that would come out was a sob.

(She was scared, not that she would ever admit that.)

And even in the most extreme situations, Rikki was brave. Rikki was strong. Rikki Chadwick didn't cry.

(But did hiding her feelings truly make her brave? Or did it make her a coward for being too afraid to allow herself to be vulnerable?)

Rikki Chadwick was brave, strong, fiery, stubborn, feisty. If you made her angry, she was a force to be reckoned with. Rikki Chadwick was a lot of things, but if there was one thing for sure, it was that she didn't get scared easily.

But in that moment, with Zane's fate uncertain, Rikki Chadwick was scared.

* * *

Rikki wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence, the bustle of the hospital muted by her own fear. People came and went, but Rikki noticed none of them. She felt cold, frozen, captures and helplessly trapped by her own fear. She couldn't have moved or spoken, even if she wanted to. She simply leaned against Lewis, using the blonde boy as a silent comfort. Rikki was not one to rely on others; she was independent; she was strong. She could survive on her own.

Yes, when it came to her own life, Rikki knew how to survive, but with Zane's life in the balance… Rikki felt like she was drowning and forgot how to swim. She usually hated needing help from anyone, but in that moment, she needed a lifeline if she wanted to stay afloat, if she wanted to keep breathing. She would lean on others if it helped her to breathe.

At least until she knew that Zane was doing the same.

After what felt like an eternity, Zane's name was called, and Rikki and Lewis rushed to the front of the waiting room to stand before the doctor.

Rikki wished doctors didn't display that distant, cool expression. She hated waiting for the words to exit the doctor's mouth; she'd much rather see an expression of happiness or an expression of doom and have a second to prepare herself for the verbal piece of news that the doctor surely carried.

"How is he?" Lewis questioned, and in that moment, Rikki was unbelievably thankful for Lewis's ability to remain calm in frightening situations (most of the time) because Rikki couldn't bring herself to speak. If one word left her lips, she might just break down and start crying.

The doctor inhaled, deeply, before speaking. "He suffered severe trauma to his body. A broken leg, a shattered wrist, four broken ribs, which punctured his lung, and several lacerations, some of which needed stitches, and bruises throughout his body. However, these injuries, with time, Zane will make a full recovery."

Before Rikki could even smile in relief, the doctor continued:

"But what I am worried about is the damage to Zane's head. Zane took several hard hits. When he was brought in, his brain was bleeding, and while we brought him into surgery and stopped the bleeding in his brain, Zane is now in a coma, and we will not know the effects these injuries had on the functions of his brain, including memory, thought processes, his motor functions, ability to speak, his ability to process information, and more… until he wakes up, which unfortunately, we don't know when or if Zane will come out of his coma," the doctor finished, sympathetically.

(wedon'tknowwhenorifZanewillcomeoutofhiscoma;wedon'tknowwhenorifZanewillcomeoutofhiscoma;wedon'tknowwhenorifZanewillcomeoutofhiscoma;wedon'tknowwhenorifZanewillcomeoutofhiscoma)

And with one sentence, Rikki Chadwick's world shattered.


	8. NRDD (Ricky and Dicky Kidnapped AU)

**Fandom: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn**

**Title: Hold Onto Me (You're All I Have)**

**Summary: **"Don't talk to strangers." -Anne Harper, "Mall in the Family." The kids broke every rule- lotion, helicopter, make up, losing your pants- except for that one. But what if someone had broken that rule? When Ricky and Dicky are kidnapped, Dawn and Nicky have to rescue them. Meanwhile, Tom and Anne search for their missing children, hitting dead end after dead end. Will the Harper family ever be whole again? AU, kidnapping

* * *

_Chapter One: Don't Let Me Go_

"Don't talk to strangers." -Anne Harper, "Mall in the Family"

Ricky swallowed a yelp as he attended to tug the helicopter out of his blonde hair, prying at the painful tangles. The blue toy was tied in his hair so tightly, he'd probably have to cut out a chunk of his lemon colored locks to remove it.

Ricky plopped down on a bench in the mall and continued yanking on the plastic object, wrestling with it and pulling out a few clumps of hair, wincing at the sting that accommodated each pull.

"You need some help?" someone asked, a laugh causing Ricky to lift his gaze.

There was a man standing beside him. He looked friendly enough with short brown hair and a short beard. His gray eyes were reflected in wire rimmed spectacles, and he looked fairly young, possibly being in his late twenties. His baseball cap was a bright blue, and his clothes consisted of a forest green, short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His smile was kind, and although he chuckled, he didn't seem to be doing so cruelly or mockingly, as most people would've done if they saw Ricky's predicament.

"Uh, sure… if you don't mind," Ricky added, and the man seated himself beside Ricky on the bench, easily untangling the helicopter with his nimble fingers and handing the warped toy to the ten year old.

"Thanks," Ricky stated, gratefully.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me," the man said. "I'm looking for the exit. Mind showing me?"

"Of course not," Ricky told him.

Ricky was not stupid or reckless. In fact, Ricky was just the opposite- smart, cautious, possibly bordering on having trust issues. He had constantly been told don't talk to strangers, as every kid was told lectured on from the moment they could walk. But Ricky was also nice; a little arrogant at times, maybe, but if a man asked him for directions, Ricky wasn't going to say no, especially since the man had just helped him.

Ricky stood from the bench, followed by the man, and they started approaching the nearest exit, which was just down the hall.

"My name is Carl. What about you?" The man asked, holding out a hand.

"Ricky," the blonde replied, shaking the offered hand. "Here's the exit."

Ricky gestured to the door that read Exit in black letters, the name of the mall printed beneath the four letter word. There weren't very many people near the exit at this time of the day, and the few people around were just passing down the hallway without paying any attention to the ten year old boy and the man.

"Thank you so-" Carl began, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ricky!" A boy with long, shaggy brown hair stopped beside them, and Ricky opened his mouth to greet him before stopping short as he noticed that the other boy was in his boxers.

"I lost my pants," the boy said, which seemed a little unnecessary.

"I can see that, Dicky," Ricky sighed.

"Your brother, I presume?" Carl chortled.

Ricky nodded. "Dicky, how did you lose your pants?"

"Well-" Dicky began.

Ricky held up a hand in a stop motion. "Never mind. I don't want to know. I'm sorry, Carl. We need to go find his pants and find our brother and sister," Ricky told the boy, grabbing Dicky's arm and beginning to lead him away.

He two boys were very suddenly and a little painfully yanked back by the backs of their shirts, and a hand clamped over each of their mouths.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Carl hissed. In only a moment, his entire demeanor had changed from a friendly guy to a scary, mean man with an icy gaze. "You two are going to follow me, stay quiet, and do everything I say. Make a sound or try anything, and I will kill one of you and make the other watch."

Ricky felt a shiver pass through his body at the threat, and he could feel Dicky trembling beside him as the man removed his hands from their mouths and shoved them through the door and into the sunlight that glared down upon the parking lot.

Carl dragged them by their collars to a blue van, and Ricky stared at passerby in desperation, hoping his fearful gaze would get their attention, but anyone that noticed simply thought it was a father taking his two misbehaving sons to the car and not two boys being kidnapped.

The door of the blue van slid open, and a woman with red hair leaned out of the door, glaring at Carl.

"What took you so long?" She murmured.

"I was only going to take the blonde one, but his brother showed up, so looks like we got a bonus," Carl sneered, pushing the boys into the car.

He woman grabbed them and threw them to the floor of the van while a third man- an African American man that looked so normal, like any person Ricky would see on the street, that it made the situation even more terrifying- grabbed two rolls of duct tape, looming over the brothers with a menacing glare.

"Please-" Ricky began, fearfully. "At least let my brother go. You didn't want him. Please."

"No," Dicky growled, his tone more intimidating and more serious than any other Ricky had ever heard his typically oblivious and laid back brother speak in. "I'm not leaving you, Ricky."

"Neither of you are leaving," the red haired woman said, sounding frighteningly calm as she nodded to the third man, who started wrapping duct tape around Dicky's ankles. "You're our property now."

"Victoria, start driving," Carl told the brown haired woman driving, and without turning around, she drove the car out of the parking lot and onto the interstate.

"I'm sorry I got us into this," Ricky whispered to his younger brother. "I shouldn't have been speaking to strangers."

"Ricky, you couldn't have known he would kidnap us," Dicky pointed out, and the usually dumb-as-a-sack-of-rocks boy actually sounded smart, and the sentence be said comforted Ricky, although guilt still pooled in his stomach.

Ricky gave a small bitter laugh. "Thanks, Dicky, but I'm older. I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

"You're older than me by less than ten seconds," Dicky chuckled, but the laugh sounded hollow to Ricky's ears, and it physically hurt the blonde boy because Dicky was always happy, always laughing. His laughter should never sound empty; his smile should never be weak, and it certainly shouldn't be fake.

"I'm still older," Ricky said.

Dicky shrugged. "Ricky, we're the Harper Quads. One person doesn't protect everyone else. We protect each other."

"Stop talking," the third man said, flatly, as he finished binding Ricky's wrists.

"Quads?" Carl repeated. "As in quadruplets? I never would've guessed," he said with a smirk. "Ricky Harper and Dicky Harper… Sabrina, look up those names."

Sabrina, the red haired woman, withdrew a phone from her pocket and typed in the names of the kidnapped boys.

"Ricky Eddie Harper, age ten, and Dicky Morgan Harper, also age ten. Sons of Anne and Tom Harper, attend Edgewood Elementary, and they live at 1317 Squire Lane. They have two siblings. Nick Albert Harper, age ten, and Dawn Quinn Harper, also age ten. They are quadruplets," she clarified.

"You do have a brother and a sister," Carl realized, recalling Ricky's words from earlier. "And now, we know what they look like and where you live. Unless you want your siblings to pay for any misbehavior I see from you two, I suggest you do as we say."

Ricky and Dicky nodded, obediently, before the third man slapped duct tape over their mouths.

Ricky reached over with his bound hands and rested his fingers on Dicky's arm, trying to use the minimal contact they could achieve while bound as a comforting gesture.

Dicky reached over and curled his own fingers around Ricky's, and the smallest contact between the brothers was enough to give them a sense of relief, however small the feeling was.

"We need to find Ricky and Dicky before anything else. If we show up at the phone store without them, Mom and Dad will know something's up," was the first thing Dawn said when she finally located Nicky, who was rubbing his eyes and whimpering about getting lotion in them or something. "Do you remember where they said they were going?"

"No, I wasn't listening," Nicky informed her, pulling his hands away from his eyes and blinking at her.

"Neither was I!" Dawn exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.


End file.
